Talk:Giselle Gewelle
Giselle confirm a man trivia if he is confirm a man why is he still listed a female (Sonicwave567 (talk) 23:59, February 6, 2016 (UTC)) :Giselle is biologically male and we have this is her Trivia section: ::"In extra pages detailing some of the Sternritter that were released with chapter 615 in Shonen Jump, Giselle is confirmed to be biologically male." :However, Gender refers to masculinity and femininity (or lack) in social/mental/cultural (etc) contexts. Socially, Giselle identifies as a female, people who know her identify her as female. Those who do not, are not familiar with her status and merely commented on biologically male things. Anyway, her biological status and her gender are both listed as seen in Manga and info with the magazine. Inclusion, guys Hi hiiii, I noticed I am a little late on the whole gender debate... and the case is closed. I am glad that the community accepted her Transexuality, after proof was given. Now, guys... the way this is displayed in the page is all wrong! Her gender is placed as Female. I would like to start a motion again, to try and see if we can step up and have this community be on the vanguard: her gender is not Female, she is Trans. I'm not saying this in a degrading way, never. But this is what she is, and we ought to be objective and stick to what we know is true. Even if, by majority's agreement, the gender section is to list the biological gender of the character, then we already know it's not female, it's MALE. So one way or another, it's gotta be changed... I'm sorry for bringing this up again; I read the whole debate and you guys were very understanding, but still, the character is what it is. We're not supposed to put what she identifies with, we're supposed to inform of what she IS. I personally vote that we acknowledge the third gender in this wikia and give her this status of TRANS. Let me hear your counter-arguments as to why not. Otherwise, I hope we can all grow as a community and accept that gender is no longer binary! Until then, everyone! --ThemLips (talk) 07:39, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :Her gender and preferred appearance is female, her biological sex is male. Seems like a simple enough distinction to me, one that readers can easily infer the meaning of. She never called herself transgender during her stint in the manga, so it would be presumptuous and, more importantly, against the wiki's policies to label her as such when she could be genderfluid, or a drag queen, or non-binary, or any other gender-crossing term. So I'd prefer that we stick with what we've got.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:39, March 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I love the idea of inclusion but we don't know if she's transgender or transsexual or just a drag artist or what not. And if we did know I wouldn't mind making a note of it in the article. However all we know that Giselle was born male, probably or more than likely with a different name as its a distinctly feminine name, and that she presents as female the entire time in the Manga. Giselle might be her entire person, or like Xil said, it could just be an alter ego, a character she presents. We are not sure what she considers herself to be just that she presents Giselle as female after being born a male. And the article makes note of this. Hope you can understand. Profile Picture? How about this one? I think it fits better as a front facing shot than the current one. --TodenEngel (talk) 08:08, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :We discuss profile image changes on Bleach Wiki talk:Image Gallery, and in fact already discussed this exact frame here (it was deleted for lacking FUR) where we decided against it.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:35, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Why not labeling Giselle as female AND male? Hmm... Giselle is actually a man but considers himself/herself a female so would this not classify Giselle as male and female at the same time? Both terms are right by canon in her/his case (Giselle is a male by anatomy but a girl at heart and mind, so according to the manga Giselle is both male and female). If not, you guys could at least add a little bit of text to explain this transgender thing for those who feel confused about it. Giselle is a male feeling like is a girl, some people might don't understand this so explanation would be helpful. Something worth to add could also be that Kurotsuchi did apparently not notice Giselle's true gender. Maybe this is just a trashy thought of mine but still I am posting it to see if you disagree or agree. Tier Harribel-san (talk) 16:16, December 8, 2019 (UTC) :We've discussed this above, but we're not here to determine what Giselle's status is beyond referring to her as a woman and making note of one source affirming that she is biologically male. No speculation, just the facts we're presented with. As for Mayuri, more than a few other characters (like the other FemRitters) didn't comment on Giselle's gender and I don't see why he'd care, so it's not worth listing.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:20, December 8, 2019 (UTC)